waroflegendsfandomcom-20200222-history
Forum:Picture Files
File types Should we stick to only using .png files (or at least try) like they do on some other wikis? I save images as .png when they were originally .png or when I take a screenshot of the game. I use .jpg when the image was saved as .jpg originally, which is common for images published by Jagex. 19:51, January 10, 2010 (UTC) :We should have a policy of trying to have it in .png due to .jpg having compression artifacts. Makes it look a LOT better. 20:01, January 10, 2010 (UTC) ::You responded to me Scoot? If you right-click save .jpg images directly from your browser you don't lose quality. Nor does the quality increase when you save the original .jpg as .png, interestingly, the filesize get's about 10 times bigger tho. I support to have .png images as much as possible, as long the original file caption is of high quality. 20:12, January 10, 2010 (UTC) :::OK. So if you are taking a picture or getting it from a website and you are not going to edit it, keep it as it is. But if you are going to edit it in any way (crop, remove background ...) then save it as a png file Part of Image/Media policy; * The preferred image format. :.png is the preferred format because it is has no compression artefacts and it supports transparency. Pictures saved right from the Jagex website, without interfering of an editing program, should be saved as .jpg There's quite a lot we could get from the RS wiki's image policy, but I get a bad feeling when I just copy paste it from them =X Will they be ok with it? 20:40, January 10, 2010 (UTC) :I believe we are now a sister wiki to them, so I assume they wont mind. If you want I can request permission on their forums. 20:51, January 10, 2010 (UTC) ::Jagex has been known to use .gif too. Should we convert to .png or leave in .gif? Quartic ~ insanity is a virtue | Talk 21:24, January 10, 2010 (UTC) :::Why would we be taking a picture from the Runescape wiki. The only reason I could see taking something from them is for the jagex page. Or am i just not understanding what you are saying? - 21:34, January 10, 2010 ::::I was talking about copying some of the policies, templates, and other such things. 21:38, January 10, 2010 (UTC) :::The issues about the .gif images are relatively minor now. There was a problem with Unisys demanding royalties for patent infringement based on their patent of the LZW algorithm (used in the GIF standard), but that patent has now expired and is no longer enforceable. The PNG format is a better format in terms of color depth (you can display many more colors with the PNG format) and it has an alpha channel instead of merely a "transparent" color like the GIF format has. The Alpha channel allows "blending" with the background rather than simply being transparent or not transparent. Still, there is no reason to convert images from .gif to .png unless you are planning on later updating the image with something different. --Robert Horning 15:22, January 11, 2010 (UTC) So does everyone agree that if a screenshot is taken ingame, the preferred format is .png, and when taken from a website just the format it was already in? 03:13, January 16, 2010 (UTC) :Makes sense to me. Quartic ~ insanity is a virtue | Talk 13:42, January 16, 2010 (UTC) :: That is a good policy. Let's do it. --Robert Horning 16:08, January 16, 2010 (UTC) Comment - This rule has been added to the Images and media policy. And now that we're busy with the Images and media policy here, we might aswell completely finish it ;-P 16:11, January 17, 2010 (UTC) Images and media policy * Images from other fansites cannot be uploaded. :Most websites ask that the images featured there not be used elsewhere, and it is the wiki's policy to honour that request. Animations All animated gif images must meet this criteria before they can be uploaded or used on the wiki. * Animations must follow the guidelines for normal images seen above. * Ensure that the animation only records what is necessary. :Be sure to trim excess footage from the beginning and end. * All articles are limited to two animations maximum. :If more than the animation is necessary to illustrate the subject, all other images should be still screenshots. * Animated PNG (APNG) files should not be used. :APNGs are currently supported by few browsers, so due to browser compatibility concerns, do not use any. * Animations must have a maximum filesize of 500 kilobytes (500kb) or less. The part with a grey background is what we have so far. Below that are some rules that I got from RS wiki. I think these can be added to the WoL without adjustments. Any more rules we should add? 16:11, January 17, 2010 (UTC) :Hmm, maybe we should state something about transparency being preferred. (Unless the image will get ruined with transparency.) 19:16, January 17, 2010 (UTC) ::I honestly don't think we need a rule for transparency. With RuneScape, there's so many things you can add transparency to, so many sprites, models, interfaces, NPCs... with War of Legends it's just three detailed screens, the City, the Outskirts, the World Map. There's really no way to add transparency to these. There's no need to. ::With items, the images are already cropped down to a square, so there's no white space to make transparent. Transparency is really only needed in special cases such as with specific buildings, as there is white space around them. It shouldn't be a rule, but it would be nice to say that any white pixels surrounding the content of an image should be made transparent. 09:09, March 17, 2010 (UTC) :::What about interface images such as this one (File:Shopoffer.jpg). The edges could be transparent. 09:13, March 17, 2010 (UTC) ::::I guess that could be made transparent, if someone's willing to go through that hassle. It looks like that would be kinda hard. My point is that transparency doesn't seem to always be needed here >_>. It would be nice, but it shouldn't be a direct advised rule, like the .PNG rule is. 19:25, March 17, 2010 (UTC)